1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for eliminating a false image or pseudo-image from an image obtained through an image reader.
2. Description of Background Art
When an original is photoelectrically read through an image reader using a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD image sensor, the image signal may include a false image called a flare or a ghost. It is known that the false image is caused by the structure of an optical system including the solid-state image pickup device. Such a false image can be eliminated to some extent by adjusting the optical system.
However, it is difficult to completely eliminate the false image by merely adjusting the optical system, and a residual false image, which cannot be eliminated, causes reduction of image quality. Therefore, it has been desired to develop a technique to fully eliminate the false image in image readers, particularly in image readers requiring high accuracy.